Hinoe Shinozaki
is a member of the Wicca Institute, and a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). She is the older sister of Ayumi Shinozaki, the first cousin twice removed of Yoshie Shinozaki, and the second cousin once removed of Sachi and Sachiko Shinozaki. Design Hinoe is an adult woman of average height and weight. She has long brown-purplish hair which is tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She wears a V-neck pale yellow blouse with light green frills, a pink camisole, blue pants, large teardrop-shaped earrings, an aquamarine pendant, and light brown flat shoes. Personality Hinoe is a master psychic who can communicate with spirits who Ayumi inherited her infatuation for the occult from. She always listens to the voice of nature and has a keen sense that notices any slight variation of the atmosphere. She acts gentle, understanding, and always sports a friendly smile to everyone even if they don't deserve it. Due to her mysterious ability and soothing presence, she is consulted by people in various social positions, be they politicians or ordinary housewives. Because of her job she is very knowledgeable in all subjects. She has a unique speech pattern, and her answers to her little sister always end with “''-desu/masu''”. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party EXCHAP 3 Ayumi is worried about her future career path and goes to her sister’s room to consult her. There Hinoe tells her about her own choices, and encourages her to have self-confidence. This helps Ayumi and she leaves the room happily, thanking her sister for the help. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #1; 『Seal』 Hinoe looks through the window and notes how strange the day and air feel, and the apparent presence of spirits that have followed her and Ayumi their whole lives. Prologue; 『BloodDrive』 Hinoe first appears in Ayumi's flashback, talking about the mysterious book that lives in Shinozaki's family tree, called Book of Shadows. That's how Ayumi learned about the book's existence and identified the book she is looking at. Ayumi and Naomi have tried to summon Mayu by resorting to dark magic, and using paper dolls as placeholders for themselves. However, their spell backfires and starts consuming Ayumi’s paper doll, hurting her in the process. As the curse is about to hit Ayumi's neck, Hinoe appears and manages to shatter the curse. As she hugs her little sister to comfort her, her head is suddenly ripped off her body and the chapter ends, with Ayumi screaming after her sister's sudden death. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) #08 『BLOOD DRIVE 1』 Hinoe is seen looking though the window commenting on the atmosphere. #17 『BLOOD DRIVE 4』 Hinoe and Ayumi both talk about witches and their origins, mentioning the dark tome that was given to the Shinozaki family. Hinoe is then seen at the end of the chapter, feeling an evil aura, predicting the danger that her sister is about to experience. #24 『BLOOD DRIVE 6』 Hinoe runs into the basement and uses holy water on the ritual, stopping it. Hinoe hugs her sister, saying that everything will be alright. Ayumi starts asking her if she is okay, but Hinoe's head flies off her body, falling next to Ayumi and causing her to shriek in terror. In the mean time the house starts crumbling, so Naomi drags out Ayumi from there, leaving Hinoe's body inside. EXTRA Hinoe is seen back when she was still in high school comforting her baby sister, saying that everything will be okay. |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive '' EX CHAPTER 6 『Separation』'' Misuto and Hinoe are both talking in Hinoe's basement, where he was living at the time. Misuto is glad that the "results" were negative and promised to find every person who sexually assaulted Hinoe and kill them. Misuto screams that the world should just die, and Hinoe reveals that she used to think the same way when she was younger. She said that she couldn't do anything but suffer and that she felt like her friends betrayed her. She then explains that she grew up and met so many great and different people in just a few short years. She says that Misuto will regret it if that were to happen and that his tale won't reach a happy end like it should. She then decides to end their relationship as their personalities are very different. This was the cause for Misuto to start the "purge". Relationships Ayumi Shinozaki Hinoe's little sister. Ayumi and Hinoe have a very close, sisterly bond that is strengthened by their shared spiritual ability. Ayumi looks to Hinoe for guidance, advice, and comfort, whereas Hinoe seeks to help her sister achieve her dreams. Misuto Kiriya Hinoe's former student and ex-lover. At a time, Hinoe allowed a homeless Misuto to stay in her basement and, between that time, began to tutor him in spiritual subjects. They developed feelings sometime after and began a relationship. The two of them clashed frequently; Misuto had a pessimistic worldview, whereas Hinoe was optimistic. Despite her feelings for him, it wasn't something he was capable of understanding, let alone agree with. Hinoe ultimately ended the relationship because she couldn't continue to be with someone who saw the world in such a way, and she could do nothing to change his mind. Trivia * In the Book of Shadows manga, Hinoe is seen wearing a Kisaragi Academy uniform when comforting a young Ayumi. Judging from this, Hinoe was a Kisaragi Student. * The "results" mentioned in EX CHAPTER 6 『Separation』 in Corpse Party: Blood Drive is most likely for pregnancy or sexually transmitted infections, as Hinoe was raped by a group of people. ** The English release unintentionally censored the event, leaving it as only her being assaulted. * At one point during the development of Corpse Party: NewChapter, a character known as Seria Shinozaki (篠崎芹亜) was originally planned to be the older sister of Ayumi Shinozaki. She was described as a thirty-year-old self-styled supernatural psychic and Wiccan fortune-teller. Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PC) Hinoe_Shinozaki_Portraits_CoPa PC.png|Hinoe's portrait chart Hinoe_Shinozaki_Walk_CoPa-PC.png|Hinoe's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Hinoe Shinozaki Portraits CoPa.png|Hinoe's portrait chart Corpse Party (3DS) Hinoe_Shinozaki_Walk_CoPa-3DS.png|Hinoe's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-Hinoe.png|Hinoe looking through the window BoS-Ayumi-Hinoe-story.png|Hinoe and Ayumi talking about witches BoS-Hinoe-magic.png|Hinoe using holy water on the failed spell BoS-Hinoe-hug.png|Hinoe comforting Ayumi BoS-Hinoe-close.png|Hinoe's last moments BoS-Hinoe-explode.png|Hinoe's beheaded as the 'payback' by the failed spell BoS-Hinoe-death.png|Ayumi in terror after her sister was beheaded Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Hinoe-profile.png|Hinoe's personal data |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BookofShadows_HinoeWindow.png|Hinoe looking through the window. BookofShadows_Volume3_#17 Cover.jpg|Hinoe, along with Ayumi in #17 『BLOOD DRIVE 4』 cover. BookofShadows_HinoetotheRescue.png|Hinoe coming to save the girls. BookofShadows_HinoLastMoment.png|Hinoe's last moments. BookofShadows_HinoeDeath.png|Hinoe's death. BookofShadows_ShinozakiPast01.png|Young Ayumi being comforted by Hinoe. |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Hinoe-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "を", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro HinoeSticker.png|Hinoe LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Bessatsu Corpse Party Bsst-mirai.png|Hinoe, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Mirai Yamamura Sample Voices Corpse Party (PC) Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters Category:Deceased Category:Females